


Take a sip

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: How about a prompt about Emma trying to convert Regina into drinking hot chocolate in stand of coffee all the time.Asked by bravelostgirl via tumblr





	Take a sip

“Special delivery for the mayor.”

Emma’s voice made Regina look up from the papers she had been squinting at for the past few hours, the tiredness on her face only seeming to grow stronger as she saw the smiling face of the younger woman and the steaming cup she brought with her, fingers barely touching the rim of the cup.

Regina waited for the other woman to close the door of her office behind her, plopping onto the nearest chair as soon as she put the cup on the desk in front of her, wincing as soon as she did it.

“This is lava.” She moaned, closing and opening her hand as she stared at her slightly reddish fingers. “I really need to tell Granny that she should stop making this at Hell temperature.”

Smiling a little, Regina placed her pen on top of the stack of papers and eyed the blonde woman with mirth dancing on her eyes.

“What would be the fun of that?”

Grunting at her, the blonde sat up slightly straighter into the chair while picking the cup again and pushing it closer to Regina, smiling candidly as the woman lifted one brow.

“Brought this for you.”

“I can see that.” Regina muttered the words slowly, even more so as she had a suspicion already of what was on the cup. “Is that…”

“Hot chocolate?” Emma’s smile widened while rising both her hands, green on her eyes turning lighter. “No, why would you think that?”

Chuckling a little, the brunette rolled her eyes good naturedly, having her suspicions confirmed.

“Because that’s what you’ve tried to make me drink for the whole week.”

Smacking her lips together, the blonde shrugged a little and eyed the papers the other woman had been looking at before pointing at Regina’s obvious stress around her eyes.

“You should buy some glasses.”

The brunette didn’t answer to that, knowing that already to be a fact she didn’t want to consider it true. Focusing on the drink instead, she took the cup and moved it at her right, away from any catastrophe between the beverage inside and her precious notes.

“Emma…” She then began, placing her hands in front of her, fingers interlaced in an almost too perfect political stance, one that the blonde in front of her had told her once that made her almost feel like a schoolgirl in front of her principal. “I told you, I don’t like hot chocolate.”

Humming, the blonde feigned complete disinterest, shrugging and beginning to fumble with the pockets of her red-leather jacket, fishing her phone and looking at the hour in one quick swap of her index finger over the touchscreen.

“And I told you, you are really missing out.” Sighing, she stood and circled the desk, lowering her head just as Regina began to tilt hers; a practiced movement they both were used to do by now. Pecking her lips, Emma moved away with the same easy smile curving her own, magic dancing just beneath her skin for a second before it settled down once again. “But I promise you are going to like this one.”

Shaking her head minutely, the brunette watched as her girlfriend moved away, already sending a quick text to who Regina could only guess to be David.

“You are…”

“Late, I know, I know. See you tonight?”

At Regina’s amused nod Emma turned towards the door, opening and closing it with her phone already clutched between her head and shoulder _. “Dad, yes, sorry, I’ll…”_

As soon as Emma closed the door of the office, Regina looked at the cup the woman had brought, opening the lid with a quick swirl of her magic and a snap of her fingers. Frowning, she rose the cup, blowing into the beverage for a moment before taking a sip of it. One that made her smile as soon as she swallowed what definetely wasn’t chocolate.

Mocha.

She could work with that.


End file.
